ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror of Megaguirus!
Notes Taking SolZen's advice, I will be trying to build tension and explain the setting much more clearly. Setting #1 In a dark alley somewhere in the city. A light is flickering and there is an old bench covered in graffiti. Dialogue A couple were walking down a dark alley, returning from dinner woman: that was very good, the dessert was delicious! Man: I can't get over the service! It was amazing! A buzz is heard above the two Man: hello? The man looks behind himself Man: must've been the wind. The woman screams at the sight of a giant insect. The man turns around and runs, grabbing the women's hand. Woman: (startled and terrified) what was that?! Man: I don't know! The couple ran to their red car, got in and sped away at full speed. Setting #2 In the EDF command room, late at night, where Jose is watching TV on the Comm Screen. Dialogue Jose sits down is a chair at the Comm Table. Jose: I hope the captain doesn't wake up early, I need to catch up on Game of Thrones. The moment Jose sits down, the phone rings. Jose picks up the phone Jose: hello? Man: (this man is the same one who was attacked) yes, hi, my name is Josh Simpson, and my girlfriend and I witnessed a giant...uh, mantis Jose: Mantis? Josh: yes, it was large, like 7 feet tall. Jose: thank you sir, I will tell the commander. The next morning, Jose was telling John about the call from the night before. Jose: the man said that he and his girlfriend were attacked by a giant Mantis John, still not exactly awake, nods and heads to the kitchen for some coffee. Jose: he has no idea what I just said does he? Amy: you know the captain, if he doesn't get his coffee fix, he's still asleep. Jose follows the captain into the kitchen to grab breakfast. The captain grabs a coffee mug, pours the coffee and misses. Jose: uh, captain.. you spilled some... John pours more coffee, making it into the mug this time. John sits down, missing the chair, but still takes a sip of his coffee. Jose opens the freezer and grabs a breakfast sandwich. Jose: you should consider espresso. John: espresso bad... coffee, gooood. Jose: ok...then. Jose leaves the kitchen, sits down in the lounge room, and starts eating his breakfast sandwich. Caboose walks in Jose: go bother Amy Caboose. Caboose: but I have a question for you. Jose: go ask Amy or Max. Caboose: it's for you. Jose: (sighs) fine. Caboose: Jose, do you not like me? Jose: no one likes you Caboose. Caboose: I like me. Caboose: what about Amy? Jose: I think she hates you more than I do, I mean really, she has to read TO you! Caboose: oh! That's fun. Jose: you are so stupid I might as well kill you Caboose! Caboose starts crying. Caboose: I... I just wanted some friends. Caboose runs out of the room and into his quarters, slamming the door. Jose: looks in Caboose's direction Jose: I didn't mean it! Caboose! Caboose! Setting #3 Underwater, in the ocean somewhere, where an army of Meganula are injecting energy from their victims into a large egg Dialogue The bugs that attacked the couple earlier are injecting energy into a giant egg. Setting #4 In the Command Room, where all the members are gathered. Dialogue Jose walks into the command room, John is now fully awake. John: where's Caboose? Jose: he's crying about something, I don't know what. The crew walked toward Caboose's door. Caboose: (through door) go away! You hate me! John: what? Caboose: Jose says no one likes me! John: Jose, did you lie to me? Jose: Yes Sir, sorry sir. John: Jose, you have been prohibited from joining us for the next mission. Jose: that is an acceptable punishment sir. John: I'm glad you agree. John: (yells) Caboose, Jose was just kidding, we love you. Caboose: no you don't! John: Jose, tell him. Max: do it right. Jose: Caboose, I was kidding about that, everyone likes you here! Caboose: you... (sniff) you mean it? Jose: yes Caboose, I mean it. Caboose came out of his room, tissue in hand, smiling. Caboose: thanks Jose. John: Jose you still came come on the next mission, but you can monitor from here. Jose: sounds good to me sir. The team returned to the Command Room Jose, Max and Charles start playing go fish. Setting #5 Back in the ocean, where more Meganula are injecting energy into the giant egg, which is now glowing. Dialogue Meganula start leaving the egg quickly, as it starts glowing. Setting #6 The city, where people are casually walking by, talking, and eating. Dialogue Meganula quickly start attacking the city with no warning at all, they start picking up people, eating away at buildings, and are overall annihilating everything. Setting #7 Inside The EDF base, where lights are blinking and an alarm is sounding. Dialogue Caboose is now back to normal as if nothing happened. Caboose: uh, captain. John: yes? Caboose: there are some big bugs everywhere. John and the others are rushing around, grabbing their Photon Lasers, while John grabs his Photon Shotgun. John: we all know Caboose. Caboose: oh, good. The team immediately jumped in the VTOLs. Setting #8 In the city, the EDF have arrived. Dialogue John: Amy, Caboose, take the left of the city, Charles, take the right, Max, we need to take the middle. Max: it seems like they are targeting people, stabbing them, then they head into the ocean. John: Change of plans, Charles, follow the bugs. Charles: yes sir! The squad shot many Meganula down, but more kept coming. Amy: we cant take these things, there are too many! Caboose: there a lot of blinking red lights, they are going to give me a seizure. Caboose: Amy, what's a seizure? Amy: why did you say it if you don't know what it means? Caboose: remember that time when I found a flashlight in my pocket? Amy: yes. Caboose: Well, I shined it in Max's face and he was all like, ahh stop you'll give me a seizure! Amy: well, you were right in context. Max: (over radio) we can still here you by the way. Amy: you guys suck. Caboose: seriously, I think my eyes are trying to die. Max: Caboose, close your eyes then, Amy's driving. Caboose: why didn't I think of that? Charles: I have an answer, you're an idiot! Caboose: it sounds better when Jose yells at me. Charles grunts. Setting #9 In the ocean, where the giant egg is. Dialogue The egg hatched, the screen goes black. Setting #10 Back in the city. Dialogue Toward the beach, a giant pair of wings flapped above the ocean surface. A screeching noise made all the buzzing of the Meganula stop, where they where. The giant Meganula rose above the sea, and made another screeching noise. The Meganula quickly returned to the ocean. Charles: I think I know what those where! John: what? Charles: Meganula! John: what's the big one called? Charles: that's the queen, the Meganula choose a female egg and inject it with energy from their victims. John: victims? Charles: Meganula are ancient, like prehistoric, they are like huge mosquitoes, but instead of blood they kill you and take your energy. Amy: gruesome. Max: and gross. Charles: to put it in video game terms, they are like the Flood from the Halo franchise. They kill things and bring their energy to the Queen. Caboose: eww. Charles: I believe the queen is called Megaguirus. John: Max, ask Ultraman Zach if he could fight this Megaguirus for us, tell him we'll back him up. Ultraman Zach: (Small) sure. Zach grew larger and got into fighting stance. Megaguirus flew straight for him. Zach wasn't ready and was knocked over. Zach was on the ground. Megaguirus stabbed Zach with it's tail, taking energy from him Zach grabbed Megaguirus' tail and threw it back toward to ocean. Megaguirus rolled over and flew back into the air. Zach got up too, Megaguirus rammed toward him again. Zach caught Megaguirus by the head, and slammed it on the ground. Megaguirus got up again, moved back, and used the Gallium Ray. Amy: what the heck? Caboose: uh oh, not good. Zach used his Ultra Shield. John: is that a shield? Charles: yeah! Megaguirus was confused. Zach turned to Neo Mode, put down his shield and kicked Megaguirus in the chin. Megaguirus flipped over and landed on it's back. Ultraman Zach: well, who's going to win now? Freak! Zach used the Zach Punch, but it oh destroyed Megaguirus' shell. Zach and Megaguirus got up. Megaguirus flew into the air, Zach followed. Zach turned to Shine Mode. Zach flew into the air and shot Megaguirus with the Shine Ray. Megaguirus lost balance and fell to the ground. Zach landed on his feet. Zach took out his Eye Slugger and cut Megaguirus' head off. Amy: that, is the second most disturbing thing I have ever seen. John: what's the first? Amy: Caboose's insides! The team laughed. See the Next Episode: Zach is Crucified! The World is Doomed! Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes